This invention relates to an oval roller applicator package for dispensing liquid formulations. A wide variety of liquid products may utilize this applicator package. These products are not limited to but may include adhesives, paints, stain removers, topical medicines and cosmetics. The latter category includes colognes, aftershave lotions, body lotions, sun screens, suntan formulas and deodorants/antiperspirants. The applicator is particularly intended for the delivery of liquid deodorant/antiperspirants to underarm areas.
The spring loaded applicator is well known in the art for dispensing personal care products. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,466 (Fillmore) discloses a roll-on applicator comprising a ball holder and an annular ball seat which is resiliently deformable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,826 (Leshin) reports a roll-on ball type dispenser wherein an annular ball support means is integral with the ball confining housing. The lower portion of this housing urges the ball against the annular sealing lip; the latter maintains the container in sealed condition until the ball is urged away from the lip. In one embodiment, a spring element is used which comprises a spider assembly including a central ball supporting button. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,703 (Kaufman) discloses a roll-on applicator system wherein the supporting element for the ball includes a valve. In one embodiment, a slit is provided in the supporting element. When downward pressure is applied to the ball, the slit is opened by deformation allowing egress of fluid to the surface of the ball. When no pressure is applied to the ball, the slit is sealed, maintaining the container in sealed condition, upstream of the ball. A series of patents by Schwartzman which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,026, 3,340,561 and 3,379,490 all center on applicators utilizing a spring activated spud device for controlling the flow of a liquid product from its container.
These patents disclose devices which solve some but not all of the problems associated with roll-on applicators. Moreover, these devices require round balls which have certain disadvantages. One disadvantage is that round balls are limited to coating a relatively narrow area per stroke. Oval shaped rollers apply a much wider stripe per stroke. However, oval rollers are notorious for leaking; the oblate spheroid configuration hinders sealing which permits volatile components to escape past the roller by evaporation. Any oval roller type dispenser must therefore have a tight storage seal.
Heavier viscosity liquid formulations present additional delivery difficulties. They are prone to dry-out, leaving residues that can clog existing fitments. The roller, as a result, will not roll nor the product be dispensed. Self-cleaning mechanisms are desirable which would automatically unclog residue bearing fitments.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with roll-on dispensing packages.
A more specific object is to provide an applicator employing an oval roller that will minimize evaporation of volatile components from the dispensing package.
Another object of this invention is to provide an applicator arrangement permitting maximum exposure of the oval roller surface area.
A further object of this invention is to provide a roll-on applicator which can regulate product flow while at the same time be self-cleaning.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment thereof.